Network pages are becoming increasingly complex. While in the past network pages may have been static files, network pages now are typically dynamically generated by complex applications using data obtained from many different sources. As a non-limiting example, a network page for an online retailer may include information obtained from a product catalog application, a user information application, a shopping cart application, and/or other sources.